What if: Mary Jane Watson joined the XMen
by cheeseyfudge
Summary: Mary Jane Watson was born different. But soon she will join a group of people like her self. This fic is inspired by AgentG's Spider-x stories, Parings Peter/Mary Jane and Kurt/Kitty. Teen for now for language.
1. Powers

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man, X-men Evolution, or even my car.

What if Mary Jane Watson joined the X-men

Chapter one.

"She's a god damned freak!" William Watson yelled at his wife in a drunken rage.

"But she's our daughter." Anna Watson said in defense of her daughter. William was Mary Jane's step father.

A couple of years ago Mary Jane found out that she was different than everyone she knew save for her friend Peter AKA The Amazing Spider-Man. He was blessed with abilities after he was bitten by a radioactive spider. She on the other hand discovered that she was born with the ability to fuse with any element.

She first found out that she could do that at her eleventh birthday party.

_She was watching Peter suck the helium from a balloon and wondered what it would be like to be lighter than air. When he passed the balloon to her. She took some of the helium into her lungs and felt light headed. She then noticed that she was slightly floating when her knees bumped the table. It only lasted a moment but her mother noticed. Anna was concerned about Mary Jane but took it in stride. She told William about it and that's when the fighting began_.

-0-

Mary Jane was so happy that she had Peter in her life. When her parents got into the thick of things. Sure it was odd seeing her best friend climb down his house and swing away dressed in a red and blue costume. She decided to sneak into his room and wait for him to come back. It was nearly midnight and she almost fell asleep. Peter climbed through his window and then noticed her on his bed. He was shocked at first before he noticed a smile on her face. "Guess we both have secrets. Well since I know yours 'spider-man' I'll tell you mine." Mary Jane spent the next hour explaining her powers.

"Wow that's so cool! I mean wow. "

"You're not freaked out?"

"I'm a guy that can stick to walls and wears a set of web shooters to swing around the city. Why would I be freaked out?"

"I can see your point."

"You can? I always thought that part was covered by the costume?" Said Peter with a smirk then a smile as he watched his friend of several years crack a genuine smile.

-0-

Mary Jane got a letter from a strange school. The Xavier institute for gifted youths. She opened the envelope and began to read.

Dear Ms. Watson:

We understand that you're going through some changes in your life. You may have noticed that you are different than other people in your life. We here at the institute understand that. We would like to provide you with a environment to nurture your powers and where you will be excepted. This letter is short but we'll provide a phone number for you to call if you would like more information.

Signed

Professor Charles Xavier.

Mary Jane re read the letter several times before picking up the phone and dialing. After three rings the phone was answered by a young sounding girl. "Xavier's?"

"Hello my name is Mary Jane Watson. I got a letter in the mail. Um I guess I have to speak with Professor Xavier?"

"Sure thing, hold on." Mary Jane heard the phone being put down and after a few moments heard it being picked up again.

"Charles Xavier, How may I help you?"

"I'm Mary Jane Watson. I received your letter today."

"Oh yes. Miss Watson would you like to attend?"

"If you agree to take my friend with me."

"Friend?"

"Um he's not a mutant but he's got some abilities."

"Like what?"

"Have you heard of Spider-Man?"

"Yes I have. How about a couple of my students and I come over Tuesday and discuss things with you and your friend?"

"That would be great." Mary Jane then said her goodbyes and hung up.

**I've got to tell Peter.**

Author's note. This is a small seed of a idea. Tell me what you think. This is partially inspired by AgentG's Spider-X stories so thanks to him for giving me this idea.


	2. Study 'Date'

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man, X-men Evolution, or even my car.

Author's note. This is a slightly AU version of the ultimate universe mixed with the X-Men Evolution Universe. So Mary Jane's Aunt in the standard universe is her mom and so on. Basically it's the core of the characters. Also Mary Jane and Peter is about 17, Peter will think more with his heart then logically, but if I tend to go severally OOC then tell me. I really hate writing Author's notes before the story, but I felt the need to explain this. That's what I loved about the What If stories from the 90's and 80's, just a slightly different take on to the characters, I mean heck they had J Jonah Jameson adopt Peter Parker in one of the stories.

What if Mary Jane Watson joined the X-men

Chapter Two.

Xavier institute for gifted youngsters, Bayville New York.:

Logan AKA Wolverine was sitting down at a bench outside of the mansion under a apple tree reading _The Art of War _when he heard a noise. It was the sound of the branches rustling and moving around. Sure it's not that weird of a noise but hearing heavily accented singing accompanying the sound was a bit different. Logan heard Kurt Wagner AKA Nightcrawler running through the forest singing a very appropriate song. "_Robin Hood and Little John running through the forest. Odalaly odalaly golly what a day!_" Logan couldn't help but crack a small smile. Logan called to the forest. "Get your ass over here elf!"

Kurt bampfed in front of Logan and was bouncing like a child after a seventy-five pixie stick rush. "Elf, why are you wired for sound?"

"Katchzen asked me on a date."

"Half-Pint? She asked you out?"

Kurt looked at his toes and held his tail in his hands. "Well it's a study date, but the word date is still in there."

Logan couldn't help himself and let out a hearty laugh.

-0-

Parker residence, Queens New York.

Mary Jane knocked on the door to Peter's house. Aunt May answered. "Hello Mary Jane"

"Hello Aunt May, Ummm is Peter home?"

"He's upstairs studying for chem."

"Do you mind that I go talk to him for a bit?" Said Mary Jane with her best puppy dog eye pout.

"It's OK, oh and you have to work on that pout a bit."

Mary Jane hugged May and headed upstairs.

She knocked on the door and heard. "Just a minute."

a moment later the door opened and Peter was surprised to see Mary Jane.

"Umm Hello, Oh, come in, come in." Said Peter as he ushered her into his room. She noticed that his computer was on.

"We're you looking at something that you shouldn't have?" She said with a bit of a sly smile

"No I don't do that until Aunt May is asleep, err I mean I don't do that. I was just adding some burpy cola caps to their site for their contest. I've got seventy-seven more to go until I win a dvd."

"You do realize that you're spending about ninety dollars for a dvd right?"

"But I'm hooked on the stuff."

"Yeah, yeah. Oh Peter I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I got contacted by a school for people like me."

"Xavier's?"

"You know about the place?"

"Yeah, I've met a couple of the students there when I fought one of their baddies."

"Cool, Um I'm going to attend there and I was wondering if you would like to come."

"I can't really do that, I mean I'm here for Aunt May, I can't leave her."

"Say if I could get Aunt May to come to would you agree?"

"You really want me to come don't you?"

"Yes. I mean wouldn't you want someone to be with you that you know in a whole new situation."

"Yeah I would. But if I chose to do this, then I have to tell Aunt May that I'm Spider-Man."

"Why haven't you?"

"Because it would be putting her into danger."

"But like half of your villains know your identity, so why is this any different?"

"I never thought of it like that."

"I know you didn't. That's why you have me around."

"And the fact that you can lick your own elbow."

"EWWW!!"

-0-

The mansion.

Kitty was staring at her closet trying to decide on an outfit. "This one? Or this one? Oy! What to choose."

Rouge was looking at her roommate try to decided on what to wear for something as simple as a study date. "Just pick something!"

"Well I'm trying to pick an outfit that says friendly but not date friendly. Like friends but not more than friends. Like do you know or am I rambling again."

"Approaching it. How about your pink sweater and a pair of blue jeans."

"But I wear this all of time."

"Then wear the hello kitty shirt."

"Yeah, but do you think that it says 'I'm more than friendly with you.'? "

"Ah get it. You're crushing on my little bro."

"I am like totally not! I think I'm not. I'm confused. I mean it's like I just got over Lance. Kurt's so nice to me. I don't know."

"Well Kitty, I'm going to tell it to you straight. He's retarded for you. So you don't have to worry about him not liking you."

"At least I don't have to worry about that."

"So pick a shirt and get down stairs!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Said Kitty with a mock salute.

-0-

Parker house.

Peter spent about twenty minutes of serious debate on weather or not telling his aunt that he has spent the last few years as a costumed vigilante. He was pacing back and forth. "I'll go. I'm going down there and telling her. I'll go. I'm out the door." Peter said as Mary Jane watched him leave his room and head down stairs.

He headed downstairs and found his aunt sitting in the kitchen drinking some tea.

"Aunt May I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Umm I've been going out at night and fighting crime."

"Now you're telling me that you're Spider-Man."

"You knew?"

"I've known for a couple of years, but I've been waiting for to tell me."

"How did you find out?" Said Peter slightly reeling in shock.

"I went into your room to get you're laundry then I found your costume. Then I started to put two and two together."

"And you're cool with it?"

"I don't really approve of it but I think I understand you're reasoning. It's because of Ben isn't it?"

"Well I feel that it's my fault that he was killed." Peter felt the hot sting of tears. "I should have stopped the robber but I let him go."

May allowed Peter to tell the events of his transformation into Spider-Man. He then lead up to the point of his confession. "Mary Jane was invited to attend a school for people with umm like powers."

"You mean like a school for mutants?"

"How do you know about all of this stuff?"

"I keep up with the news, and remember I was a activist during the 60's, and I was more than just a 'tree hugging hippie' I marched for civil rights. So I know that minorities in our world are the ones that catch the most flack."

"If I can find a way to get you to come with me, would you?"

"I'll discuss it with the headmaster of the school. I might as well use my teaching license for something."

"Oy I'm finding out so much about you. Are you going to tell me that you're a clone and that the real Aunt May is trapped in some basement?"

"Not likely. Clones, pfft. Who uses clones?"

"I have no idea. So should I tell Mary Jane that I'm coming with her."

"Yes."

"Cool."

-0-

The Mansion.

"So. Like, do you have your notes?"

"Notes? Katchzen I believe that I forgot them." Said Kurt.

"Well you can use mine." Said Kitty as she took the notes from her backpack.

They spent fifteen minutes working on biology.

"Wanna take a break?" Asked Kurt as he stood to stretch.

"Sure. Let's go get some ice cream."

"Ja."

They headed to the kitchen to get some.

Kitty sat down and stared in aw at the site of Kurt piling nuts,caramel,chocolate,and whipped cream on top of his bowl of vanilla.

"What no cherry?"

"We're out."

"How do you eat all of that without gaining a single pound?"

"Hyper metabolism."

"Yeah at least please don't devour it like a wild badger."

"How about a wild dog or chimp?"

"Wild lemur."

"OK I can do that."

After their snack they did some more homework. Afterwards they headed off to bed.

"I can't believe that we got all of that done." Said Kitty as she headed to her door.

"Ja. That was some work. Well I'll see you later." Said Kurt as he entered his room across the hall. He was stopped by a soft hand on his shoulder. He turned around and received a kiss on the cheek.

"Night fuzzy." Said Kitty as she went into her room. Kurt was glad that his fur covered up the blush that crept up his cheeks.

Author's note. I hope you guys like this story.


End file.
